Summer Belongs To You Outtakes
by Comment person
Summary: Outtakes of Summer Belongs To You! R&R, I dont own any of the characters in the story. Rated T for safety. This wasnt meant to be a story, just something   funny I decided to make. Enjoy!


I would like to thank Perry the Platypus for letting me have these outtakes of "Summer Belongs to You" special. I don't own Phineas and Ferb characters. The sentences in total capitalization are the director's.

**SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU (OUTTAKES)**

* * *

( {}.O )

"Ok take 1…and…action!"

Candace dials her cell phone.

"We're sorry, the number you dialed is not available, please try again."

"Grrr!" Candace growls.

She dials it again.

"Come on pick up Jeremy!"

"We're sorry, the number you dialed is not available, please try again."

Candace's head turns red. She looks at the camera.

"Is that thing still rolling?" she asks.

"CUT!"

(….,,,…,,,)

* * *

"Take 20…action!"

Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard.

**YOU'RE WATCHING TELEVISION!**

"Hey! Do you mind? We got a visual gag going on here!" Phineas says.

DING

**YOU'RE WATCHING MORE TELEVISON! **(appears over their heads)

"Uh, that's not helping!" Phineas says.

DING

**MOM SAYS HI!** (appears in a bubble on the left)

"Ok, that doesn't make sense." Phineas said.

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! (hundreds of signs with words pop up on screen)

"CUT!"

({}.{})

* * *

"Take 58…action!"

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford, and Baljeet are riding in the Sun-Beater 3000.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tokyo, Japan!" Phineas says, steering the jet.

"Stacy has family down there, we should visit." Candace says.

"We are one step ahead of ya Candace."

The jet steers down into Tokyo. The jet slams into a skyscraper, breaking off a wing. It spins again and hits another building. It spirals down, and slides through the street of Tokyo, crashing through everything.

The Sun-Beater 3000 finally skids to a halt in front of Stacy's cousins' house. Everyone falls out of it.

"CUT!"

(IV….III….II…I)

* * *

"Take 123…marker."

The huge map is laid out against the house. Candace opens the door, and tears a gap in the map.

The tear stretches, and rips the entire map in half.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen." Candace mutters.

"Ah for the love of…just CUT!"

(…,,,…,,,)

* * *

"Take…I don't know, just roll!"

The purple giant water balloon swings around the Tokyo Tower.

"Oh this can't be good." Vanessa says.

The water balloon swings around, and hits Perry, knocking him off the tower. Everyone rushes over to see Perry falling.

"Oops, that can't be good."

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

* * *

(_O.O_)

"Take 150…action!"

Vanessa is falling off the tower.

The Sun Beater 3000 flies directly under her, missing her.

Vanessa keeps falling.

"WHAT?" Vanessa screams as she falls.

"Good thing we have a team down there….oh is it still on? CUT!"

* * *

(IX…X…XI…)

"Take 164..action!"

The kids go and see Uncle Sabu.

"He's home!" Baljeet says.

"Ah, Baljeet and friends, I was expecting- hey wait, what?"

(camera turns over to the rubber band factory, which is being torn down)

"CUT! CUT! SOMEONE GET THE FACTORY REBUILT!"

"If you don't rebuild it soon, I will have to file a lawsuit for tearing down my factory." Uncle Sabu says.

(…,,,…,,,)

* * *

"ACTION!"

(Candace is standing on the cliff were the Sun-Beater 3000 was knocked off)

"Oh no! How am I every going to explain this to Mom?"

(Kimpaloon comes over)

"NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG-"

(Kimpaloon accidently slips and falls off the cliff)

"NAAAANNGG!"

"CUT!"

(\/\O.O/\/)

* * *

(The Sun-Beater 3000 is bouncing everywhere on the rubber ball. It suddenly bounces too high and disappears in the sky)

"Hey, where did they go?"

(Cell phone rings, answers it)

"Uh-huh, yea…oh…OH…I tell him."

(hangs up)

"WELL? WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM?"

"They bounced to high, and landed on the moon."

"AH SON OF A-"

"Cut!"

(/\/\/\/\)

* * *

"TAKE 199…ACTION."

(Vanessa rides up with a scooter. Ferb gets on and puts on helmet)

"Vanessa, you rented a scooter!" Phineas says.

"Uh…yea…_rented…_" she says.

(Cop sirens are heard down the street)

"Stop right there thief!" a police says over a blow horn, "or we will be forced to use our guns!"

(Everyone's eyes went wide. Vanessa and Ferb drive away, while Isabella and Phineas run)

(Guns start to shoot)

"HMMM, I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE USED OUR OWN SCOOTER…CUT!"

(…,,,…,,,)

* * *

(Vanessa is on the Eiffel Tower, Doofenshmirtz rises up)

"Vanessa! We come to-" Doof starts to say.

(Hover craft runs out of fuel)

"Uh-oh."

(Hover craft with Monogram, Perry and Doof plummet down)

"Ahhhhh!" Monogram and Doof scream.

"CUT!"

( O.O )

* * *

Isabella and Phineas are walking in Paris.

"So Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?" asks Isabella.

"Well, it is the City of Love…hmmm….you want to go on a date?" Phineas asks.

"YES!" Isabella squeals.

"CUT! THAT WASN"T YOUR LINE PHINEAS!"

"I know, but I have to play as a naive boy who totally ignores his cute best friend when she sings the City of Love." Phineas complained back. Isabella was overjoyed at what she heard.

"FINE, BUT AFTER THE DATE, YOU GOT TO PLAY YOUR ROLE OK? CUT!"

(….,,,,,,,)

* * *

"TAKE…320! ACTION!"

Buford and Baljeet are in the restaurant.

"Excuss moi monsieur, mais puis-je s'il vous plaît dans votre merde garbarge?"

(everyone bursts out laughing behind the camera)

"What did I say?" Buford asks everyone.

(the waiter whispers to him. Buford's eyes turn wide)

"What? I didn't mean that!" Buford yelled.

(Turns to the camera)

"What? Is the camera still rolling?"

Buford stomps over to the camera

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

(Buford is about to punch it, when it turns off)

* * *

(…,,,…,,,)

(the Sun-Beater 3000 is skipping through the Atlantic Ocean. There is a sailor boat.)

(the Sun-Beater 3000 crashes into the sailor boat)

The two sailors' eyes are big, and one of them yells.

"What the-"

"CUT!"

(/\/\/\)

* * *

(Phineas is digging the hole on the deserted island)

"Look! A sponge and a starfish!"

"PHINEAS, YOU DON'T HAVE THEM IN YOUR HAND."

"No, I'm serious, over there, operating the lights." Phineas says and points.

(Camera turns, and Spongebob and Patrick are working the lights)

"Uhh, we still get paid right?" asks Spongebob.

( {}.O {}.{} _O.O_ \/\O.O/\/ )

* * *

"ROLL FILM!"

(Isabella is giving her pep talk to Phineas)

"That's not the Phineas I fell in love with!" she tells him. Phineas stands and smiles.

"WRONG LINE ISABELLA!"

"Oh, come on! Why can't I say that to him?" Isabella complains.

"CAUSE….I DON'T KNOW WHY…JUST DON'T SAY IT."

"Fine." she mutters.

"I wish you were aloud to say that." Phineas tells her.

"I know." she replies.

"CUT!"

(…,,,…,,,)

* * *

"Candace, we're in a hurry! Just get on the trike and we'll…" Phineas says.

"There is no way I'm gonna-"

"Get on the trike!" Phineas yells, and pulls out an AK-47 out of no-where.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! PUT THE GUN DOWN PHINEAS…"

(Phineas shrugs and tosses the gun aside, it lands somewhere and shoots something)

"CUT!"

(/\/\/\/)

* * *

(The kids are about to land in the backyard.)

(Suddenly, they all crash land on their bikes and fall everywhere)

"CUT!"

* * *

END OF OUTTAKES

Heh, this is was really just something I had to type out…not really much of a story.

This didn't really happen in the episode….I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Or Spongebob or Patrick!

The western story I am working on is coming along well.

So umm, R&R!

(Perry comes into the room)

Comment person: Perry what are you doing here?  
Perry: Grrggrrrgrrr.

Comment person: Ohhh, ok.

R&R!


End file.
